


Twice Claimed

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB Main Character, BDSM, Breeding, Claiming, Demon Sex, Diavolo really needs to learn to communicate better, Dom/sub, Dominant Lucifer, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lactation, Lucifer is somewhat done with his antics, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Something Demons Follow That's What, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Spanking, What Is Binary Gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: It's been two weeks since what you've come to think of as the night of your life? It has certainlychangedyour life, that's for sure. Diavolo, Crown Prince of the Devildom, claimedyou, a mere human, as his mate. You're the first mate he's taken in thousands of years, and only his second mate in total. Since that night, however, things between you and Diavolo's first mate, Lucifer, have been...strange, and you're not sure why.Tonight, might be the night you find out. Diavolo has invited you and Lucifer both to a private dinner at the Demon Lord's Castle, just the three of you. You have no idea what exactly awaits you at dinner, but maybe...hopefully... you'll be able to work everything out.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Claimed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098212
Comments: 29
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, not only did I end last year with some brand new kinks, I'm ringing in the _new_ with them as well. Hopefully that's a good sign for 2021. XD Sending many thanks to my discord peeps who helped inspire this and gave encouragement as I wrote!

It's been two weeks since what you've come to think of as the night of... your life? It has certainly _changed_ your life, that's for sure. You'd waited for and wanted so desperately for Diavolo to claim you as you knew demons claimed their mates, and you'd thought you knew something about what that meant. You'd found out that night that you knew _nothing_ really. You _certainly_ hadn't known that being claimed and mated meant being _bred_ , that it meant having your mate fill you to the brim, fill you far past your capacity to be filled- and then to fill you _more_. You hadn't known that being _laid_ was a part of being claimed- and you don't mean the human slang for 'laid' that just meant being fucked. No, your prince, your lord, and now your _mate_ , had, quite literally, laid _eggs_ within you. 

You _certainly_ hadn't known that demons you thought to be male could _lay eggs_. 

You certainly know _now_ , of course. You'd carried Diavolo's eggs within you for a full _week_ ( _thank fuck that they'd been infertile, you don't want to imagine what it would have meant if they hadn't been, what it would have meant for you, for your body, for the **Devildom**_ ) before you'd been able to be relieved of your burden. You spent a week in the castle with Diavolo, with only Barbatos and the Little Ds for company, because Diavolo had been rather… _possessive_ of you while you'd been- is pregnant the right word? The eggs had been infertile, so it's not as if you'd been carrying and nurturing a new life. Carrying, maybe? Diavolo had been a bit _possessive_ while you'd been _carrying_ his clutch, a fact you'd found out only when Mammon had come to bring you home the next morning, and it was only the second-born's infamous speed that had allowed him to escape the castle while you _desperately_ tried to calm your prince down and convince him that no one had come to take what was his.

Relieving yourself of your ( _his? both of yours?_ ) clutch had been an experience in and of itself too. At the moment, that night is sitting at the number _two_ night of your life. Maybe a little too much to think too much on today, with as high as your nerves and anxiety are. But it had been an _experience_ , both a blessing and a curse as you found yourself simultaneously relieved to be rid of the eggs, as well as… sad to see them gone? Barbatos had taken them away while you recovered; you weren't quite sure where exactly they had gone to, and you weren't entirely sure that you _wanted_ to know. A question for another day. Then Lucifer had come himself to collect you and take you home, acting as if nothing had changed, acting like you hadn't just been mated and claimed by his mate, as if what had happened changed absolutely nothing. And the entire week had been like that. 

Mostly. The one thing that _hadn't_ been normal was how _distant_ your housemates had been with you all week while home. They'd all tried to act normally, but other than Asmo's excitement and subsequent grilling of you about your claiming, they'd all failed miserably. If you walked into a room, more often than not, any brother who might have been within found an excuse to quickly leave. Mealtimes had become strangely quiet and stilted; everyone always seemed to eat quicker than should have been possible for anyone other than Beel, and then leave as soon as their plate was cleared. You'd realize by the second day that they were all going to eat _early_ , so that they could leave as soon as they could. You caught a few of them- Mammon a _few_ times- in your room without you, but then they'd make an excuse about needing to go, and they'd be out the door and gone before you could process the exchange. It was driving you _insane_.

Then, this morning, Lucifer had caught you at the breakfast table. You'd thought- _finally_ \- that you were going to have it out. You'd turned to look up at him expectantly.... and instead he'd stiffly informed you that Diavolo had called for both of you in the castle for dinner. He'd left immediately after, holing up in his study with an order to the entire house not to be bothered. You'd grumpily gone to your own room to sulk the day away, and had _stayed_ there until Asmo arrived an hour or so before dinner to get you 'ready.' 

Now here you are, sitting across the long formal dining table from Lucifer, Diavolo at the head of the table to your right. You’re wearing the most _ridiculous_ lingerie you could possibly dream up beneath your slinky black, form-fitting outfit; every single millimeter of it is covered with sinfully soft lace and ribbon, and it had taken Asmo a full half hour to get you into it. You're pretty sure you would have ruined it trying to put it on yourself. You’re probably going to ruin it tonight, whenever you go to bed and have to take it off. Because despite Asmo dolling you up to the nines, and despite Lucifer and Diavolo both having donned their demon forms for formality, all of dinner has been business. 

_Business_. You’re bored out of your skill, the entire thing saved only by the deliciousness of Barbatos' food, as Lucifer and Diavolo talk RAD business the entire time. Really, you’re about ready to sneak your DDD and ask someone to come save you- Beel maybe, you doubt Mammon would want to try again after what happened last time- and then excuse yourself to sneak out. Just as you reached for your pocket, though, there’s a clinking of silverware and the sound of a chair being pushed back. You look up quickly, DDD momentarily forgotten, looking to both demons. 

Both of whom are watching you with dark, meaningful looks in their eyes.

"Barbatos," Diavolo says without looking away from you even the smallest bit. "I have one more thing I need to discuss with Lucifer. Would you please take our mate to my bedroom." 

It, very clearly, isn't a question. Barbatos appears at your elbow, smiling that calm, mysterious smile of his, and nods as the prince continues, addressing you this time. 

"I'm sorry, little one. We appear to have neglected you while we ate. Please know that I intend to make that up to you _fully_ \- that _both of us_ will make it up to you. Until we can join you however, I ask that you allow Barbatos to care for you in my stead." 

You stare at him, your eyes narrowing. Your gaze flickers over to Lucifer, but while Diavolo's expression is dark lust bordered by apology, the avatar of pride's face is a carefully blank mask. You glance to Barbatos, and the steward tips his head just slightly, as if encouraging you to agree. You sigh- more of a huff, really- but nod. 

"Alright," you accept, but there’s a bit of sharpness to your voice as you tell him, "but I _do_ expect you to make it up to me." You pause and look at Lucifer again, your words pointed. " _Both_ of you. I don't like being ignored." 

Diavolo laughs quietly, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and he nods. "Of course. Now if you will, please." 

Accepting that Lucifer is clearly making a point not to react or give you any hint as to what he’s thinking, you huff again and stand, following Barbatos out of the room faithfully.

The trip to Diavolo's quarters from the dining room is a familiar one, even if following _Barbatos_ there is weird; normally you and the prince would have been avoiding the steward, trying to keep from being caught by either of your minders. He lets you in with a smile once you reach the rooms, however. He asks if there was anything you wished while you waited- he offers snacks ( _you'd just eaten_ ), drinks ( _you **did** allow him to bring you one of the few demonic alcohols that actually affected you, although he limited you to only one with a knowing look in his eyes_), perhaps to draw a bath ( _did you really have that kind of time? even if you did, you'd never be able to put your underwear back on, dammit_ ), and then withdraws at your request. You settle on the prince's huge bed with your drink, downing it quickly, and hoping it would help with the tension threading its way through your entire body. Once it’s gone, you lay down to wait.

Laying down, you realize when you open your eyes again, might not have been the _best_ idea. Because when you open them, it’s to find Diavolo leaning over you with an amused grin, Lucifer just behind him and arching an eyebrow at you in some kind of censure. Bah, let him disapprove, _he_ was the one who'd been ignoring you not just tonight, but all damn week. 

Diavolo doesn’t give you the chance to voice the thought; chuckling low, deep enough that you can feel it in your chest, he reaches down to take your hand, using it to pull you up into a sitting position. While his eyes are full of some kind of dark mirth, his tone is at least apologetic. 

"I didn't intend to leave you waiting _quite_ so long, my dear. You must have been quite tired to fall so deeply asleep." 

"It's been a tough week," you answer, your lips forming a pout as you look pointedly behind him to Lucifer. The fallen angel tilts his head in response, his eyebrow arching higher. 

"I don't recall anything particularly trying happening to you this week," Lucifer comments. Your pout forms a scowl. 

"Well you haven't exactly been around to notice, have you?" 

And- _there_. Finally you can see something like guilt flash through his gaze before he looks away. When you can see his eyes once more, they’re carefully blank once more, but the set of his expression is perhaps a bit… softer.

"Have you not been caring for our mate, Lucifer?" _Diavolo's_ voice, however, is not softer. There's an edge to it as he straightens and looks to the other demon. Lucifer scowls in return. 

"I have had a lot of work this week, thanks to certain reckless decisions that were made," he says, and although his eyes are entirely on the prince, somehow you get the feeling he's talking to you too. "There’s been enough work that even my brothers have been run ragged assisting me. Perhaps if someone would have had a little self-control-" 

"Are you unhappy with my decision?" Diavolo asks in return, and he's wearing a grin that's half a smirk, amusement soothing the edge that had been in his voice a mere moment ago. 

"I am-" Lucifer cuts himself off. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between two gloved fingers. Shaking his head, he speaks again. "This is not the time for this argument. That time has come and gone. You should be happy that I was prepared for this, even if _you_ weren't." 

Neither of them speaks for a moment, golden and crimson eyes meeting and locking. You scowl again. If they want to argue, they can do so on their own, _without_ you. You do _not_ like being ignored. 

"I'm going," you say, and you push to the edge of the bed so you can stand. Before your feet can touch the ground, familiar, strong arms wrap around you. You give a little shriek as Diavolo swoops you up and against his chest, clearly not willing to let you go. Lucifer rolls his eyes at the display, but makes no move to help you, and you squirm futilely against the prince's hold.

"You're not going anywhere," Lucifer says. His eyes run over you as you struggle for a moment before giving up. You know better than to think you can escape Diavolo's grasp, you don't have even a fraction of his strength. When Lucifer speaks again, his voice is softer. "This affects you as much as it does me." 

Something like ice slips down your back. You'd _thought_ that was what Lucifer meant about 'reckless decisions,' given exactly what had happened two weeks ago. That it affects both you and him only confirms the fear. 

"Relax, little one," Diavolo says, having felt you tense in his arms. His grip on your softens, and there's a deep undertone to the words that echoes oddly through you. You don't fully understand as the tension running rampant through you does, indeed, lessen a little at the command; you blink and shake your head as if to shake the feeling away. "Everything is fine, our mate is simply somewhat… frustrated at me for moving faster than we had intended." 

It's not the first time he's said that tonight. ' _Our_ mate.' He's said it both in reference to you, while speaking to Lucifer, and now in reference to _Lucifer_ when speaking to you. That isn't how demon mates work? Is it? 

"'Our' mate?" you echo, and he grins down at you. 

"Yes," your mate confirms, and then turns that smile on Lucifer, who is now apparently your mate as well? " _Our_ mate."

"Not yet," Lucifer says with a huff, but it's almost fond this time, rather than frustrated. "That is yet to be finalized." 

"That's why we're here tonight," Diavolo replies. You freeze in his arms. Wait- 

"Have you even asked them if they wish to do so," the fallen angel asks, arching an eyebrow at Diavolo this time. The prince's voice is smug when he answers, 

"Do I need to? I know what my mates desire." He pauses a moment. Lucifer closes his eyes with a resigned sigh, and you somehow get the feeling you should worry about what your mate is going to say next. The prince grins down at you, meeting your gaze steadily as he tells you, "You desire _each other._ I'm going to give you _both_ what you desire."

Your eyes go wide, your lips parting to- to what? Protest? You can't, exactly, because he's _right_ , but. He's right about you wanting Lucifer, at least. He can't possibly be right about Lucifer wanting _you_ though, he's never given any indication he- 

"Diavolo," Lucifer growls, his eyes going darker than before, and he's scowling again. Nope, Diavolo _definitely_ isn't right about Lucifer. If Lucifer _wanted_ you, he wouldn't look so angry at the insinuation that he does. 

"Yes Lucifer," the prince says easily, still grinning. Lucifer's wings twitch behind him, and Diavolo laughs, giving you a squeeze and ducking his head to kiss you lightly. Of course, even his _light_ kisses are enough to make you breathy; you lose sight of the other demon for a moment when Diavolo nips playfully at your lips, his fangs grazing the tender skin but not biting down. 

"You will _ask_ ," Lucifer growls again, and his voice is louder this time. _Threatening_. You shudder despite your mate's kiss, pulling back to look over at the fallen angel with something like fear. No, he _definitely_ doesn't want you, not when he half looks like he's ready to tear you and Diavolo both in half. "You will _ask_ , or I will take them and return to the House of Lamentation, and you will not be mating _anyone_ for at least the next century."

Your fear grows as you try to sort exactly what his threat means, and suddenly you find yourself _clinging_ to Diavolo, rather than struggling as you had when he'd first picked you up. Lucifer is very clearly upset, and if he's threatening to take you back to the house… His brothers are there, you know they'd protect you if they could, but you also know that Diavolo is the only one who can actually stop Lucifer when he loses control. If he manages to take you _from_ Diavolo? 

"You're scaring our mate," Diavolo says, and his grin has faded. His grasp around you tightens, and you feel something rumbling through you, emanating from his chest. You can't hear anything, but it feels like he's… _purring_ , almost. Like what a purring cat would feel like if you held it in your arms. The feeling of it is soothing- not enough to take _away_ your fear, not with the thunderous look Lucifer is aiming at you, but enough to _soothe_ it somewhat. A _little_ bit, at least. 

"They are not _our_ mate, Diavolo, not yet. They never will be if you do not _ask_." There's an edge of frustration in Lucifer's voice, tinging it through his clear anger. Is he really that angry and disgusted at the thought of being your mate? You didn't even _ask_ for this, you didn't suggest it, why-

"If you will not ask," Lucifer threatens, "Then I will, and you will regret it. Do you understand?" 

You feel Diavolo move. He's not fast enough. Lucifer moves faster. You find yourself in the first-born's arms without even realizing what's happened, and then you're both across the room. Your breath is torn forcefully from you, you can't even shriek this time. You hear, more than see, Diavolo begin to move, and then Lucifer moves again, once again faster. A moment later you're in the bathroom, alone with the fallen angel. You feel yourself tremble a little as he makes a movement with one hand, growling something in Infernal that you can't hear. You _feel_ the magic rise though, and you realize that he's trapped you in here with him, and locked Diavolo _out_. Your heart stops.

"If I put you down," Lucifer says, and his voice is suddenly soft in a way that sends confusion rolling through you, "are you able to stand unaided?" 

His voice, his words, are _caring_. His tone is the exact opposite of the anger he'd shown mere seconds ago when speaking to Diavolo. When speaking to _you_ , you'd thought. His crimson eyes seek out yours though, and although he's obviously waiting for an answer as you _stare_ up at him in confused terror, he doesn't push. When you _don't_ answer, he sighs quietly. His horns and wings shimmer out of existence, his formal demonwear shifting to his usual outfit; he shifts you in his arms to do something behind your back, and you don't realize he's taken his gloves off until you hear the sound of leather hitting the bathroom counter. 

"I'm sorry," he says gently. You flinch when his bare hands reaches toward your face, unable to help the reaction; he freezes, and then quickly pulls his hand back. "I did not mean to frighten you; it's Diavolo I'm upset with." 

You'd already been afraid. Afraid, but now confused, because his suddenly gentle behavior seemed at odds with the anger from before. The confusion fades as you realize that you've misunderstood. Lucifer wasn't angry at _you_ , but at Diavolo; you were just in Diavolo's arms. You should feel relieved. He's not angry with _you_. So why does your heart feel like it's still breaking anyway?

"I can stand," you manage to tell him, forcing the feelings down. Fine. He's not upset at you, he just. Doesn't want to be your mate. That's fine. You can handle that. You didn't ask him to be your mate anyway. You meet Lucifer's gaze as steadily as he can as he searches your face. He seems to find what he's looking for, because he shifts carefully so that he can set you down, one bare hand splaying against your back to steady you should you need it. You step away as soon as you're fully steady, all but running from the warm feeling of his hand bracing you. 

"We need to talk," he says, and you bite back a laugh. Those are words dreaded by every single person who's ever been in a relationship. What kind of skill does it take to draw those dreaded words out of someone you're _not_ in a relationship with? 

You skitter a few steps away, and you find the edge of the, as Asmo would call it, orgy-sized bath; it has more than enough room around it for you to sit down comfortably, with plenty of room to spare. If you're going to have _that_ kind of talk, then you'll at least be comfortable for it. Lucifer watches as you sit, but makes no move to do so himself. He stands near the counter instead, beside where he'd set his gloves. 

"Alright," you reply. "Let's talk."

It takes a moment before he speaks. His voice is steady and solemn when he does. 

"Diavolo and I previously spoke at length about his relationship with you, and what it would mean." Your lips part; he shakes his head firmly, and you close them again. You let him continue uninterrupted. "He has wanted to claim you for longer than you know. As he is crown prince, however, claiming a new mate- and a human mate, at that- brings with it certain... issues that would need to be resolved. I understand that he often told you that his reason for waiting was that you were not ready, correct?" 

You nod mutely. You'd hated those words for so long, hated how he kept himself from you while you gave him every bit of you. You'd waited as long as you could, but two weeks ago had been your breaking point. Apparently it had been Diavolo's as well, you realize. 

"That was true to a point," Lucifer continues. "It is also true that neither he nor I were ready for him to claim you either. There was still much to do to steady things and prepare for what would follow if the Devildom's future king claimed a human. When Mammon returned from the castle after your claiming and informed me of what had happened, I was… upset." 

There it is again. Except now it's not just that he was upset at Diavolo for suggesting Lucifer take you as a mate, but for Diavolo _himself_ taking you for a mate. You force back the flinch that wants to come with that knowledge. 

"This is what I have been so busy with throughout the past week," he pushes on, not seeming to notice. Good. You don't want him to. "There are still some things that will need to be taken care of in the days to come, but I have managed to deal with the most important issues. I had _thought_ that, with that done, things would begin to settle once more." 

"Then Diavolo tried to force me on you," you say without meaning to, and you're far too late to prevent the bitter tone from tainting your voice. Lucifer frowns, and nods.

"I should have known he would do something like this," he answers, and he sighs. His frown deepens, and he runs his gaze over you. You can imagine what you must look like to him right now. An unwanted human who all but forced his mate to claim them before they were ready, causing untold issues for him. A frustrating, frightened mortal who forced their way into both his family and his love, and who now is being forced upon _him_. 

"I-" you start, but he shakes his head. He gives you a kind of soft smile that you've never seen on him before. It both takes your breath away, and makes you want to cry. It's not for you, you know, it's for the demon you both call mate. 

"As I'm sure you've noticed, Diavolo has a habit of doing whatever comes to mind without any thought of what consequences might follow." 

_That's_ almost enough to force a laugh out of you. Almost. He's right, of course; you can't count the number of times things have gone wonky or crazy or weird, and it's been because of something Diavolo did. He pulls pranks without restraint, does some of the craziest things to get the attention of yourself and Lucifer, of the other brothers and other exchange students. You know it's not entirely his fault- you've _seen_ how isolated he is. He's _told_ you how far off everyone always is to him. You... might have encouraged him once or twice… or thrice… or more. And while _he_ always ends up caught out by the end of it, _you_ never are, because he always takes it upon himself. 

"He means well," you tell Lucifer quietly. "When it matters, at least, he does." 

"I know," Lucifer replies, and he's the one to- not really snort, but it’s as close to it as he'll likely ever come. "The fact remains, his lack of self-restraint and control often causes problems far beyond what he ever considers. Tonight is one of those times."

You don't really know what to say to that. He's right. You know now that it's also partly your own fault- you pushed for Diavolo to claim you before any of you were really ready- but Diavolo is the one's pushed so much tonight. That's what's brought you to this. 

"I want to clear up any misunderstandings," Lucifer says after a moment. He steps away from the counter; you stare in shock as he takes a knee in front of you. You don't think to pull away when he reaches for one of your hands, and you let him take it, held limply in his grasp. He's tall enough that even like this, with you sitting on the bathside and Lucifer kneeling on the floor, you still have to look up to meet his eyes. He catches your gaze with his and holds it steady when he speaks again. 

"Diavolo well knows how I feel about you; this we have also discussed at length. What I _do_ not believe has been discussed at all is how you feel about me. I would hear your thoughts on the matter before we leave this room."

Your heart leaps into your throat, and despite yourself, you feel a tiny sliver of something like hope. You push it ruthlessly down. If you let yourself hope, it'll only hurt more than it already does after this entire night. You should just- tell him what he's expecting to hear. You should tell him that you're as horrified as he is at the idea, that you can't believe Diavolo would think something as preposterous as the two of you wanting each other. You should save face, for both of you, make all of this easier. You open your mouth to do exactly that. 

" _Iwantyou_ ," is what tumbles from your lips instead, the three simple words rushed and pushed together. Unintelligible, you hope, fuck _why_ , that wasn't what you were going to say, you didn't want to tell him the _truth_ , not when the truth will only make everything all the more painful and awkward. Your unheld hand flies up to cover your mouth as your eyes go wide; the other tries to join it, but Lucifer's seemingly gentle grip on it is inescapable. Heat rushes to your cheeks, and you jerk your head to the side, suddenly terrified of the look that must be on his face. 

His other hand catches the one on your mouth; he pulls it gently down to join the one he already holds, and his hand rises once more. He catches your chin this time, and no matter how you try to keep looking away, his grasp is tender but firm as he turns your head so he can meet your eyes again. 

"Say that again."

His crimson eyes seem to burn right through you, _look_ right through you. It's an order; it's clear that he heard exactly what you said, and wants you to repeat it… why? For humiliation? So he can laugh, or mock you? But no, that's not fair. Not once tonight has he mistreated _you_. He was angry and upset with Diavolo, and you misread him; since he's brought you here just the two of you, he has been solemn, calm, and even. Why then? _Why_ does he want you to say it again? 

You take a deep breath. You close your eyes and hold it for a few seconds, readying yourself. You breathe out again, slowly. And you answer him. 

"I _want_ you, Lucifer. I want to be your mate."

He smiles again, that same, soft smile you'd seen not even a few minutes ago. You'd been sure, at the time, that it had been for Diavolo and not you. But you're not talking about Diavolo now, and the prince is still out in the bedroom, kept away by Lucifer's ward. It's only you and Lucifer in here, and he's giving _you_ that smile. 

"That is what I wish as well," he tells you, and the words are easy and confident. He continues, "I would be _proud_ to have you as my mate." 

He deliberately moves slowly; the hand holding your chin pulls you towards him as he leans forward, both your hands still trapped in his other. His kiss, when his lips meet yours, is _not_ as soft as his smile; it is heated and full of an emotion you dare not name. He controls you easily with that hold, with his kiss, and he kisses you breathless, sending a surge of desire and need rushing through your veins. You don't bother trying to fight for control or pull away, but give in completely to this moment that, while you have fantasized about countless times, you had never dared to believe it would come true. You _never_ thought you would be able to call not only the crown prince of the Devildom yours, but its First Lord as well, the Avatar of Pride himself. That Lucifer would want _you_ as you did him. 

When you part from him, you sway slightly. He chuckles, the sound low and soft and amused, and the hand on your chin moves to your shoulder to steady you. Your eyes have fallen closed with the kiss, but you don't open them immediately; you take a moment, instead, to savor the taste of him on your lips, licking them slowly, to savor the _moment_. When you do look up to him once more, he is smirking.

"Now," he says, and there's something like mischief in his voice. "I believe Diavolo promised to repay you for neglecting you this evening." 

You bite your lip for only the briefest of moments before reminding him, " _You_ neglected me too." 

Lucifer's laugh this time is louder, and he smirks. He releases your hands and reaches up to run a thumb over your lower lip teasingly, admitting, "I did, yes. And I will repay you for that. Unless I am mistaken, however, our mate's negligence and behavior deserve a more stringent repentance than he might have had in mind." 

_Oh_. You grin a little, excitement joining the lust his kiss has sent coursing through you. 

"I take it you have something in mind?" you ask, and he nods. He rises to his feet and offers a hand to you; you take it, a thrill running through you as, now that you're not terrified and confused, you can actually _enjoy_ the feeling of his bare skin against yours. He leaves his gloves on the counter as he tucks your hand into his arm and leads you to the bedroom door. 

"Follow my lead, and we will all enjoy tonight _very_ much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, _many_ thanks to the OM Theories discord for encouraging me all throughout this fic!
> 
> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta as well!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucifer lifts his seal and opens the door, it isn't a shock to either of you that Diavolo is standing directly on the opposite side of it, golden eyes burning as he stares at you. It _is_ a surprise that he doesn't immediately rush forward, that he doesn't reach out to take you immediately into his arms once more; instead he steps back silently, making room for both of you to come into the bedroom. You follow Lucifer's lead as he guides you in, directing you towards the sitting area; you can hear Diavolo follow after you both, hovering as Lucifer helps you settle down onto the couch. The fallen angel steps back then, turning to address your mate, and tells him; 

"If you will, Diavolo: sit." 

It's not a request. You've heard that tone from him before, commanding and firm, even with the words phrased as a question; you've heard it directed at his _brothers_ , not... Not _Diavolo_. But Diavolo doesn't say a word, merely moves past Lucifer towards the armchair across the sitting area from you. He takes his seat gracefully, his wings shifting and folding over and behind the chair naturally, the golden chains of his clothing jingling softly with his movement. Only once he's settled does Lucifer nod and take a seat on the couch beside you. 

Silence reigns for a long moment. Diavolo is staring steadfastly at Lucifer, his gaze unwavering; Lucifer's gaze is similarly pinned on the prince, eyes narrowed and set as he watches the other demon. Your own gaze flicks back and forth between them both, and uncertainty tugs at you. Lucifer said to follow his lead. You _trust_ Lucifer. Right? But this moment between him and Diavolo is... there's a different dynamic than you've ever seen between them, and you don't fully understand what's happening. Lucifer has always deferred to the prince in everything other than Diavolo's more _frivolous_ whims, even when he disagreed. 

Except for tonight. Except for _now_.

It's Diavolo who breaks the silence, after what feels like years but you know was likely merely a few seconds. His voice is even, almost blank, and it reminds you of those horrible moments when you'd given him your ultimatum, before he'd finally agreed to claim you. 

"You took my mate from me." 

"Oh, are they no longer _our_ mate," Lucifer returns, and there's a hint of mockery to the question. "Now they are _your_ mate?" 

"You made your opinion on that quite clear, Lucifer," Diavolo says, and he's quieter this time. His voice is still blank, but there's some emotion barely hidden behind his golden gaze that makes something tighten in your chest. 

"I did," the fallen angel agrees calmly, and then immediately clarifies. "I told you that if you did not ask your mate for their wishes and permission, that I would ask them myself, and that you would regret it. You did not, so I _have_." 

Something else flashes behind your mate's eyes, something less heartbreaking, but it's hidden again too quick to truly be sure of what it was. He nods, hums low in his throat. He opens his mouth to speak, and you expect him to address Lucifer; his gaze turns to you instead. 

"What is your wish, my little mate?"

You already gave your answer to Lucifer, despite all the fear and terror you'd had with all that has happened already tonight. So why does it feel like your throat is closing tight around the words, like it's hard to breathe suddenly? You feel like you're choking almost, your chest _painfully_ tight now, for _no good reason_ , but you can't- 

You feel the warmth of Lucifer's bare hand behind your shoulders, rubbing small, comforting circles into the tense muscles there. He says quietly, for your ears alone even if Diavolo can hear too, 

"Be calm. You know your answer, and have nothing to fear." 

You feel that same feeling you'd felt before from Diavolo again; a silent vibration that travels down his arm and through his hand to you. Do demons _pur_? If they do, why can't you hear it? Why would he be purring _now_ , of all times, with tensions so incredibly high? It doesn't make sense, but just like before, when Diavolo had held you in his arms and purred, Lucifer's silent pur soothes some of your fear, enough for you to be able to swallow and speak.

"I want to be Lucifer's mate as well. I-" You pause a moment, needing to swallow thickly, and then finish, "I want to belong to _both_ of you."

The joy that breaks across Diavolo's countenance is absolutely _blinding_. His mask is gone in an instant, his eyes lighting from within, _glowing_ almost- no, they _are_ glowing. _He_ is glowling, a faint gold emanating from him, and _fuck_ he looks beautiful like that. Smiling so wildly, pure joy in his eyes, _glowing_ in his happiness. You can't breathe again, for completely different reasons. You struggle for air as Diavolo begins to surge up to stand, and- 

" _Sit_." 

You freeze. Diavolo freezes. It is _the_ most commanding you have ever heard Lucifer's voice. And, to your complete shock, Diavolo _sits_ , instantly, a look overtaking his expression that looks almost like a scolded puppy. There's still that _joy_ behind his eyes, he's still glowing a soft gold, but he looked more chagrined than you've ever seen him, he looks _humbled_. Beside you, Lucifer clicks his tongue and speaks again, still rubbing gentle circles on your back, rubbing upwards and towards your neck with the motion. 

"I warned you that you would regret not asking, did I not?" Lucifer says calmly, as if he's not all but threatening the crown prince of the Devildom. 

Diavolo doesn't answer immediately; he opens his mouth to, but he must see something in Lucifer's face that dissuades him, because a moment later he closes it again. His eyes shift from Lucifer to you, and you can _feel_ the weight of his gaze as it runs over all of you not once, but twice. Before he can run it over you again, Lucifer scolds, 

"You will _answer me_ , Diavolo."

"You did," Diavolo answers quickly, and if Lucifer's hand hadn't slipped up to cup your neck at that exact moment, you would have stared in shock; you've _never_ heard the prince sound so subdued, so- not wounded, but _dejected_. Your reaction is lost, though, because skillful fingers are running up and down the back of your neck, massaging the sensitive skin there, every so often pausing to squeeze ever so lightly on either side. 

You want to _melt_. You can still feel that odd purring as well, and you think that if he doesn't _stop_ , then absolutely nothing is going to happen tonight, because he's going to turn you into a melted puddle of a person, lost to how _good_ his ministrations feel. You feel your shoulders slump, all tension flowing out of you finally, and then you _feel_ the way your mate-to-be chuckles low at your reaction to his attentions. He gives you no reprieve however, even as he addresses the prince. 

"Tonight, Diavolo, I am going to claim _my_ mate. You are going to watch as I make them my own, and you are going to _wish_ that you had shown them the respect that they deserve. Before the night is over, my mate and I are going to take every pleasure we wish for ourselves, and we will take our pleasure from you, but you will have none. You will be empty and wanting, desperate and full of need that you will be left to simmer in, with absolutely no hope for mercy from either of your mates. Do you understand?"

The hand on your neck is the only thing holding you up and in solid form. Were it not for the heat of his large palm spanning the whole back of your neck, the pulse of his thumb and fingers on either side tenderly squeezing almost to the thumping beat of your heart that is so loud in your ears, you would be limp on the couch. You can barely focus on Diavolo across from you, your breath shuddering as heat washes over you and through you, both from his touch and his words. Even directed at someone else, you don't think you have _ever_ heard anything as lustful and arousing as the declaration of the other demon's punishment. Fuck, you _almost_ want it to be directed at you- 

No. Tonight Lucifer is going to make you his, claim you as Diavolo already has. There is absolutely nothing in all the realms that you would trade for Lucifer's ownership of you and of your very soul. 

You force yourself to focus, force yourself to straighten enough so that it's not only the fallen angel's touch that holds you up. Across from you both, Diavolo looks as flushed and heated as you feel, a sight that you never thought you'd see. He flushes _beautifully_ , not only his cheeks darkened with heat; his blush extends down his neck and past his shoulders, even the broad expanse of his chest painted with it. His eyes are wide, the gold of them almost swallowed by the black of his pupils, and his breath is visibly shuddering in his chest. His hands have gripped the arms of his chair hard enough that the frame of it is clearly broken in his grasp, and his claws have left the dark fabric rent and near shredded.

Lucifer chuckles again and, with one last gentle squeeze of your neck, releases you, ordering, "Strip, mate. I will have you at the foot of the bed, presenting," Then, without waiting for Diavolo to obey- even though you can see the prince immediately standing and pulling at the clasp of his fur mantle hastily- he return his attention to you and speaks with a far less commanding voice.

"There is much still that you have to learn about claims and mating, my dear; I intend to amend at least some of that ignorance, in a way that I believe you will thoroughly enjoy. Are you prepared to be a good student and learn?" 

.... Why? Why _both_ of them? But- mischief is glinting in Lucifer's crimson gaze, and while you have half a mind to tell him that you'd had _more_ than enough school talk over dinner, there's a part of you that _really_ wants to know what a mischievous Lucifer is like. If finding out means talking in school parallels, then so be it. 

"Teach me," you answer, feeling bolder than you have since you returned to such a strange homecoming at the House of Lamentation, and Lucifer smirks. 

"Strip for me then, dear one, and let us begin."

You're not sure you've ever come out of your clothing faster than you do now, including when Diavolo had ripped your outfit to shreds two weeks ago. Your _lingerie_ on the other hand... Dammit Asmo, _why_ , why did he insist on something so intricate and strappy that you have _no idea_ how to get out of. You spend far too many moments trying to figure out how to get it off without tearing and ruining it; just as you think you've found the right place to start, you hear Lucifer laugh. He'd stepped away as you struggled- checking on Diavolo, you think- but he's back to you quickly, the heat of him at your back. 

"Allow me," he orders, and then you feel claws running down your back without scratching you in the slightest. There's an odd, silky sound of fabric shifting, and then Asmo's expensive lingerie is falling away your body in pieces. Silently you wish it good riddance, and then you forget it completely as warm hands take your shoulders and turn you around; he pulls you immediately into a kiss, and this one is far more passionate than the one you'd shared in the bathroom. The heat of him is _searing_ as he pulls you flush against his body; the noise you make when you realize that you can feel his bare chest pressed to yours is swallowed as he deepens the kiss further. You feel almost like he swallows _you_ with his kiss as he nips and bites at your lips, plying them open so that his tongue can slip past them to taste you. 

You lose yourself to him willingly, forgetting about even Diavolo in the moment. You wrap your arms around him, and you feel like you're burning up everywhere that Lucifer's skin touches yours, and his hands map out your back as you explore his. You're mildly disappointed when you slip one hand downwards and realize that he's still wearing his pants; all disappointment disappears _completely_ when your other hand slides up to find-

His breath hitches when your fingers brush the base of his wings, and you feel him _vibrate_ against you, purring soundlessly again. It's not a soothing sensation this time; you feel heat rush through you when the pur becomes a half growl. He renews the kiss immediately, rougher and more controlling than before; when you deliberately run your nails over where you'd just barely grazed before, one of his hands travels south, easily taking a handful of your ass to pull you closer, claws digging in just as deliberately. It doesn't intimidate or discourage you in the least. Grinning against his lips, you take a- albeit much smaller- handful of _his_ ass in return, and then you _scratch_ your nails between his wings with force. 

Lucifer's growl this time is loud enough that you take a second to _pray_ that either of the demons put up a privacy ward, and then the thought is gone, because he lifts you up and off the ground. You wrap your legs around him instinctively, squeaking in surprise, and he swallows the sound before pulling away from your lips to laugh. The hand between his wings grabs hold at the base of one of them as he walks you toward the bed; you _feel_ the way he tenses briefly at your grip before he forces himself to relax again, and oh _hell_ you're going to remember that. You're not sure if it'll happen tonight, but you swear here and now that you're going to find out _exactly_ how sensitive his wings are, where _all_ of the sensitive points on his body are, human or demon form either, and- 

"Someone's feeling naughty, aren't they my dear?" Lucifer says as he reaches the bed. He's about to drop you down, you _know_ it, so you make your move before he can continue. Your free hand rises, your other still holding tightly to his wing, and you grab one of his horns this time. He makes a sound of surprise, and you use your hold to pull yourself high enough against him that you can look _down_ at him.

" _You_ owe me too, Lucifer, remember? So I'm _allowed_ to be naughty." Your voice is confident, fuck, you feel _giddy_ right now. There's no more fear or worry or anxiety, or _anything_ negative. Lucifer has allayed _all_ of those things, and you would have never dared to dream that what's about to happen would _actually_ happen. That lack of negativity, Lucifer's clear pleasure and desire for you, even _Diavolo's_ joy when you'd given him your answer... You're flying high and you don't think you ever want to come down again. 

" _This_ is how you wish your repayment," Lucifer asks, arching an eyebrow _up_ at you, and you can't help but giggle a little. You've never been able to look down at him before, he's _never_ had to look at you like this, and it almost doesn't feel real. His voice is teasing and warning in equal parts when he continues, "You wish only to be allowed to misbehave tonight. Out of all the things you could possibly ask of me." 

" _Yep_ ," you answer. Lucifer laughs, and the sound rolls through you, deep and dark and promising. 

"As you wish," he says, and then he reaches one hand up to grab at your hand where you're holding his horn. "Now down, my dear. That is not a handlebar, and there are much more pleasurable things awaiting you in bed." 

You don't immediately release your grip, and while you both know that he could tear your hand free with no effort at all, he indulges you. You squeeze the base of his wing as you let go of his horn, drawing a sound almost like a silent hiss from him; a moment later you release his wing as well, allowing him to set you down atop Diavolo's bed.

You turn once you're down, and you jolt at the sight that greets your eyes; you'd almost- _almost_ \- forgotten about your first mate in the heat and giddiness of the moment. At least, you'd forgotten that Lucifer had ordered him to the foot of the bed, and that's where you find him now. He's on his knees facing the head of the bed- facing _you_ , golden eyes pinned on you- head tilted down just barely, but not enough to hinder his view. His legs are spread wide, fully showcasing the large and fully erect cock that you'd come to know _very_ well in your week at the castle after he claimed you, and he's leaking copiously, enough that the bedspread beneath him already shows the signs of his arousal; his arms are folded in a way that looks almost painfully tight at his back, each of his hands holding its opposite elbow, and his wings are similarly folded as flat to his back as you think they could possibly be. You _stare_ at him, the sight of him so... so _submissive_ and obedient etching itself into your memory. 

If someone had told you this morning that you'd be sitting on Diavolo's bed tonight, with your lord himself on his knees- _presenting_ , that was the word Lucifer had used, right? _Presenting_ and _obedient_ to Lucifer Morningstar's command, you would have laughed and told them how clearly insane they were. No matter that Lucifer _did_ have a way of ordering the prince out of fleeing his work or doing things the fallen angel considered embarrassing or beneath them both, Diavolo was clearly the one in charge between the two of them. 

You'd thought. You'd _thought_.

You hear Lucifer's laugh before he steps into your view behind Diavolo; the prince tenses as his first mate steps close enough that you think he's brushing against Diavolo's folded leathery wings. The fallen angel reaches forward, his eyes all for you even as he strokes a loving finger down Diavolo's cheek. The demon _leans_ into the touch, pulling a 'tsk'ing noise from Lucifer; the sight of Lucifer's paler hand moving to Diavolo's neck and encircling it, so bright seeming against the darker hues of the prince's skin, is one you don't ever want to forget. 

"I can understand your shock," your mate-to-be chuckles lowly. He gives Diavolo's neck a squeeze, causing the demon to try and inhale quickly, and then his second hand joins the first; even as large as his hands are- compared to yours, at least- he still needs both to fully encircle his mate's neck. You can track every time his fingers close in and tighten by the little gasps your mate keeps making. "You are only the second person outside of Diavolo and I who has ever seen him like this. Can you guess who the first is?" 

If you weren't' so mesmerized by the sight of Lucifer periodically _choking_ the demon you both call mate, you would have scoffed. As it is, your voice is a little distracted as you murmur, "Barbatos." It couldn't _possibly_ be anyone else. _No one_ else is as close to Diavolo as Lucifer and Barbatos are, you can't imagine that any of the three of them would entrust something like this to anyone else's knowledge... Except now _you_ know because... Because... 

"Very good, dear one," Lucifer purrs, approval and pride in his eyes and thick in his voice. It sends a shudder of desire through you, hearing him praise you like that. You immediately want to make him praise you again.

"Is it always like-" you ask, although you have to lick your suddenly dry lips and swallow before you can get the words out. Lucifer shakes his head before you can finish the question. 

"Not always," he answers. "But oftentimes when our mate has been particularly unruly and naughty, this is how his evening plays out. _Someone_ must take him in hand, and I would allow _no other_ to touch him." He pauses for a moment, and then amends, "Except for you, that is, although seeing you try to dominate our mate would be rather entertaining." 

He-! You-! He-! Your lips part to protest, and Lucifer arches an amused eyebrow at you, inviting you to tell him he’s wrong. Your lips close into a pout instead, because dammit he's right, but- _Still_! 

"Come join us," Lucifer says, amusement in his voice still. You consider ignoring him, given that you know you have the night free of repercussions for misbehaving, but- really, you _want_ to join them. You want to touch him, touch them _both_. You want to find out what your prince and lord is like when he's not the one in control, you want to know what Lucifer is like, period. So you lick your lips again and nod. It's an odd little shuffle and push as you move to them; you're already on your knees on the bed, and you _could_ crawl over, but. No, that's not the mood you want to set for tonight. Then you're _to_ them, close enough to reach out and touch both of them- so you do.

You place a hand over Lucifer's where he still holds your mate's neck. The next time he puts pressure on the demon's throat, you _feel_ it beneath your hands, and you push a little yourself. Compared to Lucifer's strength, you don't think there's any way that Diavolo will notice the slight added pressure of your own hand, but then your heart jumps into your throat when Diavolo _groans_ in a way he hadn't from just Lucifer's touch, when his hips jerk just barely forward before he stops himself, his cock proudly bobbing between you. Lucifer growls a warning at him, and the prince hurriedly forces out, 

"I'm sorry Lucifer, I-" He breaks off as the fallen angel squeezes again, harder than he had before, but he doesn't move even the slightest this time. Lucifer's voice is laced with disappointment when he speaks. 

"You know better than to rutt without permission," he says, and if the look on Diavolo's face is any indication, you're not the only one who feels heat rush through your body to coil in your belly at those words. But there's also _shame_ in the demon's eyes, honest regret at having displeased Lucifer; despite all of the night's turmoil, it makes you want to lean in and wipe that shame away, so you do. 

Your hand rises from Diavolo's neck to cup his cheek, and you lean forward to give him a chaste kiss. You hear Lucifer above you both as he makes a sound of amusement, but you ignore him. You _do_ want the prince to be punished, and not just for having neglected you over dinner, but you find that you hate seeing the look in his eyes. He seems to understand too, because he doesn't deepen the kiss, nor does he try to chase after your lips as he often does when you pull away, but stays exactly where he sits in Lucifer's grasp. "Now," Lucifer says once you've straightened, and when you look up at him, there's something dark and lustful in his gaze. "Let us begin the first lesson of the evening."

The fallen angel releases his grasp on Diavolo's neck; his hands travel down Diavolo's shoulders, forward over the smooth planes of his pecs, and then stop just below them. He's smirking down at you both now, and you don't miss the way the prince tenses slightly as Lucifer takes a handful of each, carefully framing the wide circles of Diavolo's nipples in his hands. _That's_ new, definitely; you've _had_ your hands all over his chest before, both before he'd claimed you and in that week after, and he'd never pulled away from your touch there. Your brows furrow but when you try to catch your mate's eyes, that golden gaze shifts down and away. 

"I'm sure you've had many new questions regarding mates and claiming in the last two weeks. I highly doubt our mate took it upon himself to inform you, and I know as well that Asmodeus has been too busy with all the work Diavolo created for us to talk about it in depth." 

Well he's got _that_ right, and it's been rather... frustrating. Diavolo had kept you ' _busy_ ' the week you'd spent in the castle, and talking was not something the two of you had done much of in that time. When you'd returned home to the House of Lamentation... Now at least you know that the brothers hadn't been _avoiding_ you, but it had still been frustrating that none of them were available to talk with you, and it wasn't exactly a subject you could ask _anyone_ about. You nod, and Lucifer continues. 

"Would I be correct to think that one of your more confusing questions was regarding how and why you were laid?" he asks, and he says it completely matter of factly, regardless of how it makes you flush a little. Yes, that _was_ one of the biggest questions. Laying eggs was- well, it wasn't something you'd known that demons did, and wasn't that something the _females_ of a species did? You bite your lip, but nod again. 

"I didn't- I wasn't expecting that."

"No," Lucifer agrees easily, and he squeezes where he's cupping Diavolo's chest. The prince groans, tensing further where he's knelt. It's clear that he wants to pull away from Lucifer's grasp, even though he remains obediently still. "I'm sure that part of that confusion was regarding our mate's gender, correct?" 

You nod again, his gaze shifting from Lucifer's calm, amused expression, Diavolo's flushed cheeks, and the way Lucifer had begun to slowly massage your mate's chest. He's- well. Diavolo has always presented himself in a very clearly masculine light- not just in his physical form, but he's always identified as male you think? He's never said otherwise, or corrected anyone otherwise. Your gaze returns to meet Lucifer's when he speaks again. 

"Gender for angels and demons is not as it is for humans," he explains, and it's _weird_ to hear him using a voice that reminds you of your teachers at RAD when he's groping Diavolo's chest with the three of you near naked and in bed. "Those of us who were created were not made so with a physical gender; we only gain such physical attributes when we choose to manifest them, and we are able to _choose_ what aspects we manifest. Born demons are a little different, in that they are born with some physical aspects- but they also have the ability to change what they manifest once they are old enough to learn such control." 

Oh. You... don't know what to think of that, or how to answer. It must show in your face, because Lucifer continues on, still massaging Diavolo's chest; the prince has begun to groan softly despite himself, and the sound of it, alongside the 'lecture,' makes your face flush deeper.

"As crown prince, Diavolo is expected to be prepared to sire a child with any mates he takes; as you might infer from that, he thus manifests the aspects he needs to both sire a child, and _bear_ a child as well." he tells you further. You're flushed enough at this point that you can't help but look away from the two of them. It's not that you don't understand what Lucifer means, but the subject matter, the memory of how Diavolo's eggs had felt as you carried them for that week, the mental image of _Diavolo's_ belly rounded with eggs that same way yours had been.... The _groans_ your mate was making, _fuck_. 

"So he can-" you begin to ask. You don't see Lucifer nod, looking away as you are, but you can hear it in his voice. 

"He can. He's a rather _lovely_ sight when he has been laid, my clutch held in his belly, my mark upon him." _Fuck_ the tone of his voice. He sounds so _proud_ , so full of _desire_ as he says it, and you _want_ to see it. Diavolo groans particularly loud, and you bite back a groan of your own as you try to picture it in your mind. "In addition to being able to carry a clutch and lay eggs, it might interest you to know that there are _other_ aspects he bears that humans would traditionally identify as 'female.'" 

There's a pause. Diavolo groans again, even louder than before, and you hear Lucifer order, 

"Look at him, dear one. Look at our mate."

Your eyes open immediately, your head turning back to your demons fast enough it almost hurts. Lucifer's hands are _full_ of Diavolo's pecs- no, of his _breasts_ , because there's white fluid dripping over his hands, leaking down Diavolo's entire chest- white _milky_ fluid. How hadn't you _smelled_ it already, because as soon as you breathe in now, you breathe in the scent of milk, you can almost _taste it_ on your tongue. Diavolo's head has fallen back, resting on Lucifer's bare chest behind him, and his groans of pleasure spill from his lips as freely as his milk does from his bust. 

You _need_ to taste it. 

"Come," Lucifer commands, his voice deep, and he lifts one of Diavolo's breasts in offering to you. "Have a drink." 

You don't need to be told twice. You duck your head down almost before the words have left his lips, your own seeking the proudly erect nipple that's being offered. You lap at it first, licking up the dribbles and droplets that have already fallen. You don't have to look up to feel the way Diavolo jerks at the touch of your tongue, to know that he's yanked his head up to look at you. Quickly you move from lapping to taking his nipple between your teeth lightly, putting just the _slightest_ bit of pressure against it. 

"Dear one," Lucifer says at the gasped cry Diavolo makes, jerking between you at even that light bite, and your mate-to-be's voice is warning. You flush at the disapproval and lay a gentle kiss to the nipple as an apology before wrapping your lips around it instead. Diavolo _moans_ this time, and you hear, "You may touch, mate," not even a split second before you feel a strong hand moving swiftly to grasp the back of your head, pushing you into his chest and _holding_ you there.

You're not expecting it, not expecting the way your face is buried in the plush thickness of his breast, and the surprised gasp you make is muffled by his chest. You immediately reach up- not to push away, but to try and better cup his breast in your hands so that you can get a firm latch on his nipple. A second hand joins the first, the slimmer feeling of its fingers giving away that _both_ of them are holding you in place now. You can't help the whine of lust and need that escapes you at the realization. Then, as you get a good grasp on Diavolo’s nipple, Lucifer orders you, 

" _Suck_." 

You're not sure who's groaning louder, you or Diavolo. The taste of his skin itself is a treat you already treasure, one that you've only gotten a _regular_ taste of since he claimed you; the taste of the milk that flows into your mouth as you obey Lucifer's command has to be the most _sinfully_ delicious thing you've ever tasted. Greedily you swallow the mouthful as quickly as you can and suckle more. Your mate's groans are as continuous as the way you suck and swallow at his breast, as continuous as the pressure of both he and Lucifer's hands holding your head in place. Lucifer's fingers weave through your hair, curling around locks of it to get a better grasp, pulling lightly every so often as if to remind you of where you are, who you're with, who's in control, and it just fans the flames of desire already burning within you.

All too soon that grip on your hair is pulling you _back_ , firmly enough that no matter how hard you try to stay where you are so you can keep suckling, it's futile. You can help the whine that escapes you, even as you remember that you need to _breathe_ , and you _hadn't_ been as you should have been; Diavolo's own gasp covers the sound easily, but from the knowing look Lucifer is giving you, he didn't miss it. He doesn't mention it however, and instead tells you, 

"Kiss our mate. Let him taste on your lips what he has so freely given you." And then, fingers still laced in your hair, he pulls you up enough so that the prince can meet your lips; Diavolo does so _immediately_ , and you meet the passion of his kiss with your own, parting your lips willingly to let him dive in for the taste of not only you, but of _himself_ too. The desire within you rises higher, heat filling you, and needy pressure grows between your legs, _pressing_ against you. 

It's not until you're yanked abruptly away from your mate, Lucifer growling above you, that you realize it's Diavolo's cock pushing against your body, not quite rubbing or rutting, but pressing into you as much as he can. Crimson eyes flash and your hair and head are released in favor of threading roughly through Diavolo's instead. Lucifer orders you, 

" _Move_ , quickly," and you _scramble_ backwards as fast you can. Lucifer forces Diavolo's head forward and down into the space you just cleared. The demon doesn't resist at all, but you can hear him gasping muffled apologies into the bedspread as Lucifer bends him full over until his ass lifts high into the air, face and shoulders smothered into the bed. His voice is cold and firm, sharp and short, when he says, " _Count_ , mate."

You're not surprised when, as soon as you hear Diavolo's muffled agreement, Lucifer's hand raises; you still jump and _shriek_ at the loud _clap_ that sounds when his palm meets the prince's ass. It's so much louder and sharper than it had been when Diavolo had spanked you, and the handprint that immediately blooms on his ass leaves you no doubt that Lucifer is sparing him _no mercy_ when it comes to the strength of his strike. The moment Lucifer's hand raises again, Diavolo's muffled count sounds, and then your mate-to-be strikes again. ' _1, 2, 3, 4,_ ' he strikes, through to ' _8, 9, 10_.' The sound that finds your ears after is... 

Once the last stroke is delivered, as the sounds of your mate's sobs meet your ears, you can _see_ the way Lucifer's demeanor changes in front of your eyes. Releasing his hold of Diavolo, he steps around the corner of the bed so that he can sit beside you, at the head of the bed before the demon's larger, shuddering form. Despite the difference in their sizes, he easily gathers Diavolo up and pulls him into his lap, leaving just enough room for you to settle beside them both. You don't speak a word, watching in something like awe while one of Lucifer's hands gently caresses and massages the heated flesh of Diavolo's ass, the other stroking _tenderly_ between his folder wings and along his spine. Up and down, he strokes, letting his touch pet up his neck and into his hair before moving downwards again. With every stroke, the demon's shuddering seems to lesson the slightest bit, his sounds softening little by little.

Was this what Diavolo had done for you the night he claimed you? He'd only given you three strikes, at a mere fraction of his strength, and you still remembered how much it had hurt, enough that you had lost track of the world. You'd come back to it in his lap, like he's in Lucifer's now; he'd been stroking your reddened cheeks as Lucifer is stroking his now. The absolute _love_ you can see between them in this moment... Diavolo has given absolute trust to the fallen angel, surrendering everything he is to give over control to the one he loves, _knowing_ that Lucifer will care for him. Lucifer has given the demon his everything in return, guiding and leading his beloved mate, correcting him when necessary, and then _caring_ for him after. 

You feel very small for a moment. The love and relationship they share they have built over more thousands of years than you can truly even conceive. They had begun to build it long before your ancestors had been born, and they will continue building it long after your own proverbial descendants have passed from the world. Diavolo has taken you as his mate, yes, and Lucifer will claim you tonight, yet you're still not much more than a brief second in their long, immortal lives. You curl up into yourself for a moment, leaning away from them both- 

"Stop thinking, my dear," Lucifer says, apropos of nothing, without even turning away from the demon in his lap. It's abrupt enough that you blink for a moment. Surely he can't know-

"You're projecting," come softer, muffled words, unexpected enough that you startle slightly. Diavolo hasn't moved yet, still in Lucifer's lap, the fallen angel's hand still stroking along his spine, but there's no mistaking that he's the one who's spoken.

Your brows furrow, and for a moment you wonder- is this one of the things you don't know about mates or claiming yet? Can Diavolo somehow read your thoughts? Or can mates actually _project_ their thoughts to each other? Can they do it accidentally, and you're accidentally sending him your thoughts? But even if you are, only Diavolo would be able to read them, right? You're not actually mates with Lucifer yet. Is Diavolo getting your thoughts, and sending them to Luc- 

"Your expression is clear," Lucifer explains with a soft laugh. His hand leaves Diavolo's ass to instead wrap behind you, and a moment later he pulls you back into him, even closer than you had been before. Diavolo begins to shift as well, but the hand on his back flattens, holding him in place. When a small whine leaves the prince at the denial, Lucifer reminds him, "Your penance is not over. Be still or it may yet be extended." 

Your mate stills so immediately that you can't help the small laugh that burbles in your throat. It breaks the tension that had been building in you somewhat. The hand behind you leans you forward a bit, there's a soft sound of feathers moving, and then you feel Lucifer's wings shift behind you and curl around you as well, pulling you in even closer. There's something so _intimate_ about having both his arm and wings around you, about being _held_ in his wings, that it sends goosebumps washing down your arms. You shiver a little, and then his other wings wrap forward as well, this time around Diavolo; the tips of the four wings don't quite close in front of you, but it blocks out enough of the rest of the room that you can't help yourself from curling closer to him, nuzzling your nose against his chest.

"Whatever you are thinking so strongly about that it makes you frown so, put it from your mind. Our mate's penance aside, tonight is a night that I would have you remember with pleasure and fondness." You feel him shift above you, and then you feel the gentle press of his lips against the top of your head. When he speaks again, there's a darker undercurrent to his voice that sends a thrill down your spine. "If you have difficulty putting such thoughts aside, then I will simply have to put them aside _for you_." 

It's a promise, you think, and a threat both. You're not sure if you want him to fulfill it or not, the arousal in your belly flaring with both desire and not-quite-fear. You resist the urge to bite at your lip in uncertainty, and instead gather your courage as you have so many times already. You didn't become the Prince of the Devildom's mate by clinging to uncertainty, and you won't become the Avatar of Pride's mate by doing so either. Instead, you push confidence into your voice and ask, 

"And if I _want_ you to put such thoughts from my mind yourself?" 

It's Diavolo who laughs this time, his amusement clear even as he remains still. Lucifer's hand on his spine stills, and then shifts to the base of one of his tightly folded wings; as his claws rake across the flesh there, dragging a sharp gasp from the demon, he asks, "Do you want to tell me what you find so amusing about your mate challenging me?"

"I'm soon to be _your_ mate as well," you point out when Diavolo doesn't answer immediately. Later, you think, you can worry about how you can fit into their oh so long lives. For now, Lucifer's right; you want to remember tonight with the same happiness and shivers of lust that you remember the night Diavolo claimed you. 

"Indeed," Lucifer answers, and it's almost a huff, mirth coloring the word. "It seems I know not how to choose a mate who Is as obedient as a mate should be." 

"Are you obedient to Diavolo," you ask, and you know that he can feel it as you grin into his chest. Before he can huff again, you continue, "Are you going to be obedient to _me_ after we're mated?" 

Diavolo's laugh is louder this time, even when it chokes off into another gasp as Lucifer's claws _dig_ into the base of his wing this time, and you can't help laughing either when the fallen angel scoffs, 

" _Hardly_. It is not _I_ who will be obedient between the two of us, dear one."

Diavolo laughs again, and before Lucifer can claw his displeasure once more, he interjects, "Lucifer can be quite the brat when he wishes to be. I will have to teach you, little one, how to handle him whe-" 

He cuts off mid-word when Lucifer's hand rises swiftly to entangle in his hair; he _yanks_ Diavolo's head back with the hold, releasing you with both arm and wing so that he can twist the gasping demon in his lap and drag him up into a sitting position with his hold. 

"I _think_ ," he growls, voice low and almost _rumbling_ through you in its depth, "that your mouth is too free for your own good, mate. It would be remiss of me not to correct that."

He's moving then, pulling Diavolo from his lap so that he can stand, and then pulling Diavolo after him to stand as well; he keeps the demon's head bent back the entire time, despite the bit of height that Diavolo has on him. The sight of your mate bent backwards for your mate-to-be takes your breath away; the heat and desire that surges through you is strong enough that you feel wetness slip down between your thighs. You bite back a groan, but as you press your thighs together at the sensation, Lucifer orders, 

"Up." Immediately you scramble up off the bed beside them; the fallen angel nods his head to the door on the other side of the sitting area that you know leads to a closet. "You are going to make a choice," he tells you. "In that closet, within the first wardrobe on the right, you will find a selection of toys. Whatever you bring back to me, we will use on our mate tonight as part of his penance." He pauses, and then gives you a smirk. "If you see anything you wish to have used on _yourself_ , you will bring it back to me as well." 

You can't help but flush at the suggestion, and as his smirk widens, you turn abruptly away from him. You absolutely are _not_ fleeing as you quickly move towards the closet without looking back at him, even when you hear a strangled noise from Diavolo. You're just going to pick out toys, not _fleeing_.

You close the closet door behind you when you step inside; it's just in the way of the wardrobe, you tell yourself, regardless of the fact that, as big as the closet is, there's plenty of room between it and the wardrobe in question. Then, the sight that meets your eyes when you open the wardrobe drives all thought away. 

A 'wardrobe' he'd called it, but it's more like another walk-in closet inside the walk-in closet that you're already in; the wardrobe doors part to reveal a small doorway that you step through, and there's an entire _room_ on the other side, albeit a small one. Almost every inch of the upper walls are covered in hooks, all of them are occupied by a wide array of both things you recognize as well as things that you _don't_. _Strange_ looking things, some of which you can't quite wrap your head around, some of which you can't understand _how_ they could possibly be used as sex toys. Shelves line the lower walls, all of them full of different things in just as wide an array as the toys hanging above them. There's an entire shelf of what you're fairly sure are dildos, some of them in shapes and sizes that you can't possibly imagine would fit inside a person- certainly not within _yourself_ , but you can't imagine some of them in even a man of Diavolo's size either. 

You don't realize that you've spent several minutes just _staring_ at it all until you hear Lucifer's voice call to you. 

"Have you gotten lost my dear? Shall I have to come fetch you?" 

You half scowl, half pout, but it's enough to kick you out of your shock. Quickly you gather a few toys you _do_ recognize, not quite filling your arms before deciding that's enough for now. Then you turn smartly, duck through the small wardrobe doorway and back into the main closet, and to the door leading back to the bedroom. You have to shift the toys in your arms to open it, and then you're out and back in the bedroom proper.

You want to stop at the sight that greets your eyes. Diavolo is on his knees now rather than standing, staring up at his mate with wide eyes as his chest heaves with each breath. Lucifer's fingers are no longer laced through his hair; instead, Diavolo's lips are stretched tight around four of them, the fallen angel's thumb holding his chin as drool drips from around his hand. The prince's full body flush has returned, and Lucifer- 

Lucifer has _finally_ freed himself from his pants, standing fully nude and fully exposed to your view. It takes all your available willpower not to drop the toys in your arms. You _do_ stop where you are, your eyes going wide as you take in his proudly erect cock.

It's smaller than Diavolo's, but only just; while you know now from experience that it won't split you open or break you as you'd feared when you'd seen Diavolo bared the first time, you still clench your thighs together in anticipation. Like your mate's, there's a large bulge at the base of it, the skin there a black as dark as the jewel on his forehead, as the black of his wings. The heavy shaft that juts up above it, thicker than your fist, is black as well, but rather than bearing ridges like Diavolo's, a thick spiral, pushing up from the smooth shaft below, swirls its way up and around it, as red the gloves he wears in this form. The head of his cock is wider than the shaft itself, the skin a dark, dusky tone somewhere between gold and bronze; it tapers upwards to a kind of point on one side, encircling a wide, hollow hole similar to your mate's as well- and you know _exactly_ why this time. You can't help the whine that escapes you as you _remember_ the way Diavolo's eggs had passed through the hollow of his cock to nest in your womb, and you can't _wait_ to see if Lucifer will do the same, if he will lay you during your claiming as well.

"If you're enamored of your view from the closet door," Lucifer drawls slowly, his words thick with amusement, "I believe you might find the view from over here even better." 

You know that by now your blush is no longer just on your cheeks; you can _feel_ the heat of it creeping down your neck towards your chest. You jolt forward again, embarrassed at being caught staring, and hurry forward towards the two of them and towards the bed. Indeed, the closer you get, the more your chest tightens with need, the more you can feel slick dripping to your thighs as you half walk, half run. He doesn't laugh out loud at your haste, but he doesn't have to- his eyes are _dancing_ with silent laughter. 

You step up to the bed behind Diavolo, _feeling_ Lucifer's gaze on you as you dump the toys onto the bedspread. He doesn't say anything, but you hear the cluck of his tongue and it's enough; hastily you lay them out in a line instead of a pile. Once that's done, when he doesn't cluck his tongue again, you turn to look up at him, meeting his expectant gaze.

"Tell me what you have chosen," he says, his eyes steady on you rather than looking to your selection. "Tell me which ones you have chosen for your mate and which ones you might have chosen for yourself, and tell me how you wish each one to be used." 

You're not _surprised_ at the order, but you feel your flush deepen anyway. You force yourself not to hesitate in answering, steadying your voice as best as you can. 

"I chose a gag for Diavolo," you tell him first, and you even turn to pick up the one you'd chosen, holding it out for his inspection. It's an odd looking metal thing with leather straps hanging off either side; there's a metal circle at the center of it, sunken in, with four thin metal legs branching out in a sort of X shape. Each leg pushes forward, and then bends back to connect to the straps; when it's put into place, the legs will push the circle behind your mate's teeth, holding his mouth wide open and accessible. Lucifer smirks a little and nods in approval. 

"Why did you choose that one," he asks, although the smug set of his smirk says he already knows. You answer anyway, some of your confidence returning. 

"You said that his mouth was too free, didn't you?" You arch an eyebrow up at him. His smirk widens a little. "This will keep him from any back-talk, but still leave his mouth open for other uses." 

" _Very good_ ," Lucifer all but purrs, and you can't suppress the shiver of pleasure the words send through you. "What is your next selection?"

You set the gag back down and reach for the next toy; this one isn't quite as intricate, but you have to fold it up a little to properly show what it is. There's a strip of leather at one end, the band of it thick enough that it could be used as a wrist cuff, and long enough that you know it will fit snugly around the base of your mate's cock and balls once it's snapped closed. Another leather strap runs down from the first band, and from the end of _it_ dangles a thick, locking metal ring; while it's not as wide as the first leather band, you have the sneaking suspicious that it will fit _perfectly_ on the other side of Diavolo's balls, just below his knot. The last piece of the item looks like a sleeve of some sort, made of sturdy leather; attached to the locking metal ring, it's clearly meant to wrap around something- his _knot_ you suspect- and keep it contained within it. 

"I chose a cock ring for Diavolo as well," you say, and although your mate can't look back at you to see what you hold, with the way Lucifer's fingers occupy his mouth, you _do_ see him shiver somewhat. 

"That is a _very_ interesting choice of cock rings," Lucifer says, and there's a wicked mirth in his eyes and voice. "Why did you pick a cock ring? Why _that_ ring in particular?" 

"You said you wanted him desperate and wanting," you tell him first, and that's the easy part. You fluster a bit at the latter; you have your suspicions about the cock ring you chose, but hadn't expected to have to explain them. You _hope_ you're right as you continue, "A cock ring _should_ help keep him from being able to come, but it's not impossible to orgasm while wearing one; the sleeve on this one will go around his knot and keep it from-" You cough a little, stumbling over the explanation when Diavolo _jolts_ where he kneels, and then hurry to finish, "It should keep his knot from popping or letting any eggs pass through it."

"Very, _very_ good," Lucifer purrs again, deeper than before, and you have to swallow a soft groan of pleasure. "You've very astute, my dear; most beings as inexperienced as yourself might not have picked up on that particular detail." You shudder at the praise, as he continues, "The next item?" 

You set the cock ring back down and pick up a pair of two golden metal pieces connected by a long chain. At the free end of each piece, there's what looks like a miniature set of pliers; the 'handles' of each plier set extend out to an almost oval shape with four holes in it. 

"I chose nipple clamps for Diavolo," you tell your mate-to-be, and this time you don't wait for him to ask. "I chose clover clamps specifically because they tighten up if you pull on them; if he disobeys or needs further punishment, it would be easy to tighten them just by grabbing the chain between them." 

Pride glows in Lucifer's eyes, but it's amusement that lays in his voice when he comments, "I see that isn't the only pair of clamps you choose. What are the others for?" 

"They're for me," you answer, and you even mostly manage not to further blush. You set the clover clamps back down beside the second set; they're a more delicate style than the first, a pair of slim metal prongs with soft rubber tips and an adjustable slide to control the pressure. 

"Why did you choose clamps for yourself?" Lucifer asks, a complete and utter tease. Your eyes flick away from his for a moment, but before you can answer, his free hand catches your chin. His voice is soft, but firm, not _as_ teasing as before when he tells you, "Look at me when you answer; I wish to see your desire for myself." 

Dammit. That shouldn't- that shouldn't feel as intimate as it makes you feel. You look back at him obediently, and tell him, "I like- I like having my nipples played with, and I like a little pain sometimes."

"Well done, little one," he says, and something about hearing Diavolo's pet name for you from _Lucifer's_ lips is too hot for words. He continues, leaning down over Diavolo towards to speak against your lips. "Honesty deserves a reward," and then he _kisses_ you. 

You're glad that you hadn't picked up the second set, because you would have dropped them now. Lucifer's kiss steals away all thought as he swallows the small whimper his words have drawn from you, as he steals your very breath itself; his hand keeps hold of your chin, pulling you close and holding you still even when your need for air begins to surface, keeping you from breaking away. He kisses you until your chest begins to tighten and only pulls away after; he straightens then, smirking down as you gasp for breath. 

"Was that all," he asks while you're still panting slightly, and his voice is insufferably smug, especially since there's nothing else on the bed besides what you've already shown him. He teases further as you fully catch your breath, "I'm surprised you didn't bring any cuffs out with you; do you intend to leave our mate's hands free?"

"Yes," you answer, and this time it's your turn to be smug when he arches an eyebrow at you in question. "I want him to tease himself as he watches you claim me." You gather yourself and drive on, getting more confident with each word, as you watch Diavolo _shudder_ at your answer between the two of you. 

"He's going to stroke himself over and over, never stopping. He's not to intentionally bring himself to orgasm, but even if he finds himself on the edge, about to come, he's _still_ not allowed to stop. I want him stroking himself through it if he comes, _after_ he comes, non-stop no matter _how_ sensitive he becomes. I want him teasing and stroking himself as he watches you take me, make me yours, and fill me with your clutch, and I want him to remember that if he'd done as you asked after dinner and _asked_ me what I wanted, _he_ could have fucked me and mated me too."

There's silence for a moment. Diavolo is full on shuddering by the time you finish, his chest heaving with each breath, his wings twitching where they're folded against his back. Lucifer is _staring_ down at you, both of his eyebrows hiked high in something like disbelief, crimson eyes widened just a bit, dark pupils dilated. You find yourself breathing a little heavier too, having worked yourself up as you spoke. And then- Lucifer _laughs_ , a louder and more boisterous laugh than you can ever remember hearing from him. You feel your own eyes widen as you stare at him. He- what is he- 

" _You_ ," he says once his laughter has fallen away, and his eyes are dancing with something that almost looks like joy, "are more perfect a mate than either Diavolo _or_ myself could have possibly ever hoped for." 

The kiss he drags you in for, pulling you flush against Diavolo where he kneels, is shorter this time, more spontaneous feeling, but no less passionate than any other kiss he's given you tonight. He releases you what feels like far too soon, though, and turns his attention down to your mate. You watch, left breathless anyway, as he withdraws his fingers from the demon's lips finally, wiping off his spit on Diavolo's own shoulder. 

"You've heard your fate, Diavolo, your sentence given ruthlessly by your own little mate. Are you ready to accept the consequences for your neglect and misbehavior?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Whoops_. Much like the first, this chapter got a bit out of hand and away from me, and ended up longer than I expected, so. _I promise the smut is coming, and will be in the next and final chapter_! Please bear with me, and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my wife, [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl), who is my beta and who gets to put up with me shoving stuff at them and praying that it's okay. XD Many thanks to m'darlin' [PhantomFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox) for helping beta as well!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [PanickedPansexualPrincess](http://PanickedPansexualPrincess.tumblr.com).


End file.
